


In your own time.

by hellestpasla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellestpasla/pseuds/hellestpasla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a man out of time, out of place, out of everything, even yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your own time.

_You’re in the future._

It’s always there, that knowledge. You’re a man out of time, out of place, out of everything, even yourself.

 

_You’re in the future._

It’s here in the morning, from the moment you open your eyes and see the ceiling. Nothing about it is familiar, not the materials, not the faint blue light reflected on it. Then you realize your hands touch an unfamiliar fabric as well, soft, light, colorful. The thread count is higher than anything your imagination could reach. You smell coffee and croissants and can’t help but think you can’t afford those. You can still taste the toothpaste from last night, that you are still getting used to.

_You’re in the future._

And when you hear the light snoring of the body next to you there no ignoring it. _You’re in the future._ The sound itself may not be new (you’ve been in the army after all), but the man making it _is_ the future himself. Not only because he is older than his father when you met him, but because he builds that future, day after day. He is so far ahead it feels like centuries and not decades separating you.

_You’re in the future._

But one look at him, a smile, a wave, a wink, and you’re right there with him.

**_In your own time._ **


End file.
